


can't deny that I want you, but I'll lie if I have to

by lost_n_stereo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Drabbles, F/M, bellarke AU, bellarke drabbles, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 16,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_n_stereo/pseuds/lost_n_stereo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy/Clarke one-shots & drabbles. Mostly AU but lots of "missing scenes" and canon drabbles. Generally they are not related but I will make sure to mention if they are!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I can't find my way, won't you lead me home?

"Why was Raven sneaking out of your tent last night?"

That probably wasn’t the best way to start this conversation but right now it’s all she’s got.

And it’s not as if she was spying on them or anything. She just happened to be outside of her tent last night, which just happens to face his, and saw Raven sneaking out of it. She’s not sure why it kept her up all night. She certainly doesn’t know why she’s even asking him about it now.

Bellamy raises an eyebrow as he tosses a small red berry in his mouth.

"What do you think?" he asks with a smirk.

Clarke Griffin might be a lot of things but naive is not one of them.

"I think that she’s only been single all of two days and somehow you’ve already gotten her into your bed."

That seems to piss him off because he lets out a huff and puts his hands on his hips.

“Somehow I got her into my bed? You don’t think that maybe she wanted to be there?” His harsh tone makes her take a step back. It’s not like she was accusing him of something and she doesn’t know why he’s acting like she did.

"I wasn’t…that’s not even…" He holds up a hand to cut her off.

"You should really be thanking me, Princess," he bites out.

"Oh yeah? Why’s that?" she asks even though she’s pretty sure she already knows what he’s going to say.

"You’re free to be with Spacewalker. Isn’t that what you wished for in the first place?" he asks bitterly. Something flashes in his eyes and she starts to say something but he shakes his head angrily and walks away.

Her stomach tightens as she watches him disappear into his tent and she feels like an idiot for bringing it up in the first place.

She doesn’t even know why she did.

****

They’re not friends.

He doesn’t know why she thinks she has the right to interrogate him about who he sleeps with.

Raven was the one that came on to him in the first place, told him that she was just looking for a way to kill the time (pain) and that maybe they could help each other out.

What was he going to do, say no?

There is so much other shit going on down and he’s sitting here feeling guilty about spending the night with Raven when he should be thinking about anything else.

He’s not going to deny that it’s guilt that he’s feeling but he can’t figure out who he feels like he’s screwing over more, Finn or Clarke?

There’s a part of him that knows it’s because of her but it’s the part of him that he’s managed to keep at bay for the last however many days and he’s not about to let it win now.

****

Bellamy was right about Murphy.

She should have known that he would be because Bellamy knows how guys like Murphy work. That might scare other people but it just tells her that she really needs to trust him on matters like these.

Murphy goes nuts one day in camp and before she realizes what’s happening there’s a knife at her throat and a voice in her ear telling her to shut up or she’s dead. Finn and Bellamy are both standing in front of her, Bellamy with a gun in his hand and murder in his eyes while Finn does his best to talk Murphy down. One fights with his mind and one fights with his heart.

It’s funny how she notices these difference as the cool metal of Murphy’s knife presses harder against her skin.

Bellamy makes eye contact with her and motions his head a bit to the side and she knows what to do. She tilts her head to the right and then there’s the loud pop of a gunshot before Murphy’s lifeless arm falls off of her and she stumbles into Finn’s arms. He’s stroking her hair and whispering in her ear that she’s okay but her eyes are trained on Bellamy, who lowers his gun to his side and then looks straight at her. He gives her a quick nod, a hint of a smile, and she knows what that means.

She lets Finn wrap his arms around her because he’s warm and safe and she wants to.

Her gut wrenches when she watches Bellamy walk towards the others but she doesn’t know if it’s because he’s moving away from her or because he doesn’t look back.

If she’s being honest, it’s probably a lot of both.

****

He’s so angry at her.

It’s unfair and definitely misplaced but he doesn’t care.

He warned her that Murphy was unstable and ready to snap, he warned her something like this could happen. She didn’t listen.

She never listens because she’s too damn stubborn to ever admit that he’s right.

Octavia must have noticed that he wanted to be alone because she doesn’t come in until after it’s dark to check on him.

"You did the right thing today, Bell." He sighs and shakes his head. "Clarke is alive because of you."

"Yeah, except this hero doesn’t get the girl," he mumbles. Octavia raises an eyebrow and he shakes his head. "Just forget it."

"Bellamy?" They both turn at the sound of Clarke’s voice and Octavia pats his shoulder and nods at Clarke before leaving the two of them alone.

Clarke gives him a small smile as she sits on the edge of his bed.

"I wanted to thank you, Bellamy." He shrugs and moves so he’s sitting next to her, their hands almost touching between them.

"Not a big deal. Can’t have a lunatic killing our Princess after all," he jokes but he can tell that she’s not buying it.

"Bellamy, what you did today…no one else could have done that." She’s moving closer to him, her pinkie is grazing his and when he looks up her face is inches from his.

"What about Jasper?" he says with a chuckle and she laughs quietly as she shakes her head.

"You saved my life. Again. It seems like you’re always doing that."

She’s so close. Too close.

He’s so damn tired of fighting against his feelings.

His eyes flicker down to her lips and she pulls in a breath when he wraps his hand around the side of her neck to pull her lips to his. She melts into his arms and one hand grips the collar of his jacket while the other sits dangerously high on his leg.

She pulls away first.

"Bellamy…"

He doesn’t want to hear her tell him that this can’t be anything more so he just shakes his head and kisses her again.

There’s no telling what dangers are still around the corner. Grounders or weather or hunger. Right now, none of that matters.

They can worry about all of that tomorrow.


	2. touch

The first time he touches her is also the first time he saves her life.

He remembers every moment of that day vividly. The wild and scared look in her eyes as he literally held her fate in his hands. The way the sun hit the metal of that damned wristband as he pulled her up to safety.

No matter how badly he wanted the Ark to think that she was dead there was never even a second where he considered letting her fall.

***

He teaches her how to shoot in an underground bunker after they find a barrel full of hundred year old rifles.

She doesn’t know how to hold it so he steps close to her and puts one hand on the gun and the other on her. It feels like an electric shock pulsing through his body when his hand curls around her arm and it’s strong enough that it forces him to take a step back.

Less than an hour later he’s watching Dax fall with a bullet lodged in his neck and Clarke is scrambling backwards until her back hits the truck of the tree behind her. He crawls over to her and his hand grips her knee as she searches his face and tells him that he’s okay.

But he’s not okay and the only time he feels close to it is when she looks him in the eye and tells him that she needs him.

***

Finn catches her before he can when she’s sick and collapses in the middle of camp.

She makes him so mad sometimes, this strong and brave princess, but he’s scared for her. He’s scared for all of them.

He wakes up in the drop ship alone, the Grounder virus coursing through his veins and he doesn’t see Octavia or Clarke anywhere. Murphy tries to help him but he pushes him away as Clarke walks up behind him. Her hand brushes his back when she sits down next to him.

Their fingertips brush as she hands him a cup of water and she smiles when he asks if she’s okay.

"That’s good," he says when she tells him that she is.

It’s good because he needs her more than he will probably ever admit.

***

He finds comfort with Raven.

She comes to him after Finn and Clarke go off to hunt and asks him if she can stay with him for the night. They are both searching for something, for what he’s not sure, and it makes him feel both better and empty at the same time.

She’s still in love with Finn. He’s not sure if he’s even capable of loving someone other than Octavia.

They step out of his tent when Finn and Clarke come back into camp and he doesn’t miss the disappointment in Clarke’s eyes when she sees the two of them together. He thinks that she’s more disappointed in him for sleeping with Finn’s ex than anything else.

Finn tells the camp about the grounders holding them hostage until Clarke fixed up one of their people and Bellamy’s hand clenches as he listens. 

He reaches out for her arm when she pushes past him but his fingertips only graze her elbow before she disappears inside of her tent.

It makes him feel like a complete ass that while her life was in danger he was finding solace in another woman’s arms.

***

She’s bleeding heavily, her shirt is soaked through, and Octavia is yelling something intelligible behind him. Clarke is pretending to be brave but he can see in her eyes that she’s terrified.

That makes two of them.

Her hand reaches for his and he lets their fingers intertwine as he pushes the hair off of her face with his other hand.

"You’re going to be okay," he whispers and she nods but he could be lying and she knows it. Her eyes never leave his and he takes a deep breath before leaning down and touching his lips gently to her forehead. "You’re going to be okay."

It’s the closest they have ever been and it feels like too much and not enough all at once.

***

She spends the next week and a half resting in the drop ship.

Luckily for all of them Octavia was raised by a seamstress and weeks of shadowing Clarke in their makeshift infirmary has turned her into quite the nurse.

It’s hard to get a moment alone with her so when Finn and Jasper make plans to gather water at the river he takes the time to visit her.

"How ya feeling, Princess?"

There are dark circles under her eyes and she’s still so pale but she gives him a smile anyways.

"I’ve had better days," she jokes. He chuckles and pulls up a chair to sit beside her. There’s a small pink scar on her arm from one of the Grounder’s blades and he sighs as he runs his finger across it gently.

"We could have lost you," he says quietly, his eyes never leaving the scar he’s still tracing. "I don’t know what I would have done…"

"Bellamy, look at me." Her tone is serious so he does. "You’re not going to lose me."

He doesn’t know if she means it in the way that he wants her to but for right now it’s enough for him so he just nods and sits back in his chair.

His hand stays resting on her arm the entire time he’s there but she doesn’t ask him to move it, so he doesn’t.


	3. this is the moment we’ll come alive

"Do you ever think we should just stop doing this?"

She’s breathing hard, her blonde curls damp with sweat and she pushes up on her elbows to look over at him. He props himself up on one arm and leans over her, moves her hair out of the way before brushing his lips against her shoulder and then up her neck until he gets to her ear.

"Why in the hell would we do that?" he whispers and she giggles and turns her head to catch his lips with her own. He grins against her mouth and his hand finds those blonde curls, wraps them around his fingers as he deepens the kiss and pulls her back down on top of him.

This thing between them is probably stupid (definitely stupid) but when she’s with him here like this he can’t find it in himself to care.

They live day to day, battling hunger and the elements, grounders and mountain men. He puts everyone in the camp before himself and so does Clarke. They work together to make sure everyone has food and water and protection against anything outside their camp’s walls.

At night though, at night it’s just about the two of them.

He kissed her for the first time weeks ago. They were arguing about something, he can’t even remember what, and they were entirely too close. She had brought her hands up like she was going to push him but he pulled her to him before she could actually go through with it. He had her up against a tree, one hand braced beside her head and the other tightly curled around her waist, when a branch broke behind them and they quickly pulled apart right before Octavia called out his name.

They were pretty lucky that Octavia and Jasper didn’t suspect anything then. He’s really surprised no one suspects anything now.

She sneaks into his tent most nights, because they both agree that his makeshift bed is more comfortable that hers, and how she hasn’t gotten caught yet he’ll never know.

Tonight she was giggling when she pushed open the flaps of his tent and he could only raise an eyebrow as she pulled off her shirt and climbed on top of him.

"Monty almost caught me!" she had explained and he had just kissed her because he doesn’t care what other people think and he doesn’t think that she should either.

Now she’s asking him if he thinks they should just end this, whatever this is, and there is no way in hell he wants that.

He’s pretty sure the moan she lets out when he pushes inside of her again means that she doesn’t really want that either.

***

He catches Clarke’s eye when they are standing around the campfire one night and she blushes as he tosses a berry into his mouth and winks.

"What’s going on between you and Clarke?"

He spins around to see his sister standing with her arms crossed over her chest and an eyebrow raised in a knowing expression. He scoffs and rolls his eyes but doesn’t answer her one way or another. Octavia laughs quietly and moves so she’s standing next to him.

"I’m not judging you or anything." He doesn’t say anything. "Bell, you deserve to be happy."

He watches Clarke laugh at something Finn says and something that feels an awful lot like jealousy hits him hard. He lets out a sigh and elbows Octavia lightly in the arm playfully.

"Thanks, O." He doesn’t say anything else but he doesn’t need to. Octavia is one of the only people that truly knows him.

She gives him a smile and they stand quietly by the fire watching as the flames flicker up into the night sky.

***

Everything comes out in the open two weeks later.

They are fooling around in his tent, her pinned beneath him and both of their shirts long since tossed to the side. She’s got both of her legs wrapped around his waist and he’s kissing her everywhere his lips can reach.

"Hey Bellamy? We should probably go hunting tomorrow, we’re getting low on food…"

Finn’s voice comes through the doorway of his tent and Clarke freezes beneath him and stares up at him with wide eyes. Bellamy sighs and reaches for the shirt closest to them, which happens to be his, and he hands it to her before standing up.

"Ever heard of knocking, Finn?" he asks in annoyance and he doesn’t miss the way Finn’s eyes darken at the sight of Clarke on his bed.

"What the hell is this?" Finn asks. Clarke is dressed now (in his shirt) and she stands up so she’s directly beside Bellamy.

"It’s exactly what it looks like," she says without an ounce of guilt in her voice and even Bellamy is a little shocked at how honest she’s being. "Bellamy and I…"

"Are what? A couple now?" Finn is practically yelling now and when he takes a step closer to Clarke, Bellamy moves so he’s in between them.

"This has nothing to do with you, Finn." Bellamy says as he crosses his arms over his chest.

Finn shoots a look at Clarke, as if asking if she’s really doing this, but Clarke just moves so she’s standing next to Bellamy again. She’s not backing down and he’s glad because there has always been a part of him just waiting for her to leave him for Finn.

"I can’t even…this is…" Finn holds up his hands and shakes his head before leaving Bellamy’s tent. Clarke lets out a breath and Bellamy reaches over and pulls her to him so his arms are around her waist.

"I guess the cat’s out of the bag," she says dryly and Bellamy chuckles as he rests his chin on the top of her head.

"At least we don’t have to sneak around anymore." She looks up at him in surprise. "What?"

"You still want this…us…I mean…with everyone knowing?"

It makes him laugh out loud and she looks offended as she tries to push him away. He rolls his eyes and pulls her closer to him.

"Clarke, do you really think I care what anyone else thinks? This…us…I’m not ready to let that go yet.”

She looks relieved and he reaches down to pick her up by her thighs, which forces her legs to lock around his waist. He walks them back to his bed and grins when she lets out a squeak as he settles back between her legs.

"We both deserve a little happiness. Don’t ya think, Princess?" They both laugh until he’s pulling off her (his) shirt for the second time that night, her fingers digging into his shoulders as he kisses down her body.

She’s crazy if she thinks he’s ever letting this go.


	4. promise me

"Bellamy, you have to promise me."

He shakes his head, not just in protest of her words but because he doesn’t even want to be thinking about this in the first place. Clarke is standing in front of him with her arms crossed, the look of determination set firm in her features.

"Clarke, no. I can’t do that." She rolls her eyes and sighs in disappointment but he doesn’t care. She’s too important to this camp (to him) and frankly he’s pissed at her for even asking this of him. "If you ever get taken by grounders, I’m going to look for you. That’s all there is to it." 

"Bellamy, you can’t. The lives of our people are too important and they need you. With or without me." She’s looking at him expectantly, like she’s just made a good enough point that he should be agreeing. He can’t do that.

"I hate to break it to you, Princess, but they need both of us.” He hates the look in her eyes, the one that tells him that she’s right and he’s wrong, and who knows? Maybe she is right but he doesn’t care.

He tells her the odds of her getting taken by grounders is slim to none anyways and pushes past her to leave her tent.

***

His first instinct is to let Octavia and Raven take Myles back to camp while he goes to look for Clarke, Finn and Monty.

Clarke’s words are echoing in his ears The lives of our people are too important and they need you and when he looks down at Myles and sees the kid struggling to breathe he thinks about what Clarke would do in this situation.

She’d make the hard choice.

Octavia is scared and Raven looks like she’s about three seconds from a total meltdown and he only hesitates for a moment before making the decision he never thought he’d have to make.


	5. thrill of the hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a companion piece to "this is the moment we’ll come alive". You don’t have to read that one to follow along with this but it couldn’t hurt (:

He doesn’t know why in the hell he agreed to go hunting with Clarke alone.

They have been at odds with each other since the last grounder attack. She thinks they should try to make peace again and he thinks she’s crazy because who tries to make peace with the people that kidnapped her.

He’s being a stubborn ass and he knows this but he doesn’t care.

She showed up at his tent this morning and asked him if he wanted to go hunting with her but he knows that’s an excuse to talk about the situation at camp. They always end up arguing in front of the others and Clarke says that it shows weakness if their leaders are divided. He can’t really argue with that.

So here they are, in the middle of the woods, and he’s got a spear in his right hand and his rifle slung over his left shoulder. Clarke hasn’t said a single thing to him since they left camp. He grabs her arm by the elbow and she spins around quickly.

"What’s wrong? Do you see something?" she asks in a panic and he rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

"Nothing’s wrong. I didn’t see anything," he says and she raises an eyebrow as if to ask why the hell he stopped her. "Look, what’s wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about?" She’s just standing there with her arms crossed over her chest in annoyance and for some reason it really pisses him off.

"You haven’t said two words to me all day." She rolls her eyes. "I know you want to talk about this grounder peace treaty thing so just do it."

"What do you want me to say, Bellamy?"

"I want you to tell me why you think it’s such a good idea to get friendly with the enemy. They tried to kill you, Clarke!"

"They tried to kill me because we killed one of their people. One of their children!" Bellamy scoffs and shakes his head.

"Yeah. One of their children. Who was on that bridge that day so she could learn how to better kill our people. I’m sorry, Clarke, but I don’t trust them. I never will.” 

They are too close. Both of their rifles and spears are now on the ground, which is the stupidest thing ever, and they will be screwed if a grounder is anywhere nearby. Clarke’s cheeks are pink with anger as she moves so she’s right in front of him.

"This isn’t just about you! It’s about what’s best for all of us!"

Her chest is heaving, he doesn’t think he’s ever seen her this mad, and he’s shocked as hell when her hands come up in front of her as if to push him back. He grabs her hands before she can and pins them between them, which brings them dangerously closer together. They are both breathing hard when he lets go of her hands and curves one hand around the side of her neck to crash his lips against hers in one fluid motion. She squeaks a little but kisses him back just as fiercely, her hands gripping the collar of his jacket to pull him even closer.

He’s thankful for the moment that her rifle is on the ground when he lifts her up and moves so she’s backed up against the nearest tree. Her hands are everywhere, in his hair and on his shoulders, and he’s never in his life had a kiss like this. It sets a fire low inside of him and when he breaks the kiss it’s only to move his lips over her neck as she pants his name in his ear.

Her legs are wrapped around him and he has one hand braced beside her head and the other around her waist when they hear a crunching sound behind them. They both freeze and he sets her down at the exact same time that he hears Octavia’s voice calling his name. Clarke picks up her rifle quickly and Bellamy does the same, his heart pounding as Octavia and Jasper come into view.

"Hey, you guys having any luck?" Jasper asks and Clarke shoots a look at Bellamy before shaking her head.

"Nope, no luck here. How about you?"

Octavia is giving him a weird look, one eyebrow raised in a questioning expression, but she doesn’t say anything and he’s never loved his sister more. He wouldn’t even know what to say if she confronted him about something right now. She looks to Clarke and shakes her head.

"No luck for us either. We were just getting ready to head back to camp. Are you guys coming?" Bellamy looks at Clarke, who’s now fumbling with the zipper of her jacket, before turning back to smile at Octavia.

"No, we’re gonna keep at it for awhile." Clarke is blushing furiously when he looks over to her and he has to bite back a laugh as Jasper and Octavia wish them luck before heading back towards camp. When they are sure they are gone Clarke lets out a breath and leans back against the tree again.

"You are such an ass," she says seriously and he chuckles as he moves back in front of her before pulling her rifle off of her shoulder and resting it at their feet. "What are you doing?"

He doesn’t say anything as he moves her hair out of her face and tucks it behind her ear. This time when he kisses her it’s not frantic or rushed and she lets out the tiniest moan when his tongue brushes gently against hers.

Hunting can wait.


	6. just us kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m obsessed with the headcanon that Jasper thinks of Bellamy and Clarke as his Earth parents and this happened as a result of that obsession. Enjoy! (:

"Come on you guys, we need to move!" 

Clarke’s voice booms through Jasper’s makeshift tent and he sighs as he glances over to Monty’s empty bed. He hopes like hell that his best friend is okay wherever he is and prays that they somehow run into him on their way out of camp.

It’s a tall order, he knows, but he won’t give up hope until it’s too late.

He hears Bellamy pleading with Clarke outside to reconsider but he must know as well as Jasper does that Clarke is set on this. They are leaving tonight before the grounders come and there is nothing Bellamy (or anyone for that matter) can say that will sway Clarke’s decision.

He’s throwing everything he can reach into his pack when the flaps of his tent open and Octavia walks in. She looks worried and he knows it’s because of what went down earlier and the fact that they have to leave the only home they have known for the past month.

Octavia opens her mouth to say something but they hear Bellamy and Clarke raising their voices at each other outside of the tent. Jasper shakes his head as he shoves Monty’s obnoxiously orange blanket into his pack, just in case they find him and he needs it.

"Looks like mom and dad are fighting again," Jasper says sarcastically and Octavia raises an eyebrow.

"What?" she asks, a hint of a smile crossing over her solemn features. "Mom and dad?"

Jasper shrugs. “Yeah, mom and dad. Clarke and Bellamy.” She waits for him to continue and he rolls his eyes. “Shut up, that’s just how I think of them sometimes.”

"Yeah, I guess I can kind of see that. They fight like they’re married and they do take care of us kids.” She spits out the last word as if it had left a sour taste in her mouth and he rests his hand on her shoulder.

"Octavia, you’re not a kid. You’re a woman, and a damn amazing one at that."

A blush creeps up on her cheeks but he doesn’t say anything else, just smiles to himself as he finishes closing up his pack.

"Thanks, Jasper." She smiles at him and heads towards the door but stops and turns to look at him again. "You know, you’re right about the mom and dad thing. But if you look at it that way, because Bell’s my brother, that would also make you my nephew."

She’s giggling as she pushes out of his tent and Jasper stops to think about that before letting out a shudder and pulling his pack up onto his shoulder.


	7. Let’s Make This Night Last Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Clarke is set up on a blind date with her friend Octavia’s brother, Bellamy

She’s nervous.

Which is completely ridiculous because in the grand scheme of life a blind date is not something to be nervous about. It’s just two people, that have never actually met face to face before, sharing a meal and getting to know each other.

Scratch that, she’s not nervous, she’s terrified.

There are dinner reservations set for seven and there are no less than twelve outfits thrown haphazardly around her dorm room.

"Who even goes on blind dates anymore?" She mumbles to herself as she picks up a pale blue cashmere sweater and holds it against her chest in front of her mirror.

"Someone who hasn’t been on a date in over a year," says a voice from her door and Clarke jumps and rolls her eyes as her friend Octavia Blake giggles and plops down onto Clarke’s bed. "Seriously Griffin, it is high time you get back on that horse. And who better to do that with than my brother?"

Clarke groans and throws the sweater she was holding back onto her bed. “You really shouldn’t talk about your brother like that, O. It’s actually kind of creepy.” Octavia laughs as she picks up a hunter green silk shirt that’s resting near her feet and throws it at Clarke.

"Wear that one" she says with a wink. "Bellamy loves green." Clarke blushes as she pulls the t shirt she’s wearing over her head and slips on the new top. Octavia grins and nods appreciatively so Clarke pairs it with skinny jeans and black boots and goes to work on her makeup.

"I still can’t believe we’ve been friends for two years and I’ve never met your brother," Clarke says as she brushes eye shadow on her lids, a deep rich color that brings out her eyes in the best possible way. Octavia is flipping through a magazine on Clarke’s bed, the pillows propped up behind her head and her legs crossed at the ankle.

"It’s not that surprising considering he’s only been back in town for two months." Octavia tosses the magazine aside and sits up with her legs crossed under her so she can see Clarke’s reflection in the mirror. "After our mom…"

Clarke stills the hand that was applying eyeliner and frowns as she watches Octavia in the mirror. Octavia just shakes her head, as if doing so will shake the bad memories of the past six months out of her head. Clarke feels for the younger girl (only two years but sometimes, especially times like this, she seems much younger than that) because she too has lost a parent and it’s something that you never really get over, no matter how much time as passed.

"O…" Clarke starts but Octavia takes a deep breath and holds up her hand.

"No, tonight is your night," Octavia says seriously. "You need this and honestly, so does Bellamy." She picks up the magazine again without another word and leans back against Clarke’s pillows.

Clarke finishes her makeup in silence and looks at herself in the mirror once more before turning to Octavia.

"Okay, what do you think?"

Octavia grins as she looks Clarke up and down, laughing as she motions for Clarke to turn around in a circle, which she does with a dramatic roll of her eyes.

"You look amazing," Octavia says. "Bellamy’s gonna love you."

Clarke’s heart does a weird little jump at that but she ignores it and grabs her purse, giving Octavia a little wave as she walks out the door.

***

The chill November wind whips around Clarke as she steps out of her cab and any buyer’s remorse she previously might have had over the expensive wool pea coat she’s thankfully wrapped up in flies straight out of the window the second she feels it.

Her mother had warned her of Boston’s fierce winters before she moved here and two years later she’s still wondering what it would be like if she had chosen a college in a warmer state. California or Arizona, perhaps.

She normally walks everywhere, which is just what you do when you live in Boston, but she’s happy she spent the extra thirty bucks to take a cab because this wind would have wrecked havoc on her hair. Normally she doesn’t even really care about things like that, her hair or clothes or makeup, because she’s pre-med and sometimes she barely gets a chance to shower let alone to do her hair.

But tonight is different and she doesn’t know if it’s because it’s her first date since the Finn fiasco or if it’s because it’s Octavia’s brother. She’d wager it’s a bit of both.

She glances down at her watch to see that she’s fifteen minutes early and she’s looking for a place to sit and wait when she hears a deep throaty voice behind her say her name.

"Clarke?"

The man standing in front of her when she turns around looks exactly like Octavia but somehow not at all like Octavia all at once. His mess of dark curly hair falls in tendrils over his forehead and his eyes are so dark they are almost black. A dark blue button down is stretched across his wide shoulders and he’s smiling softly in her direction.

In a word, he’s gorgeous.

"Bellamy," she says, a slight blush creeping up her cheeks, and he nods with a grin. "It’s nice to meet you. In person, anyways." He laughs, and it’s a dangerously addictive melodic sort of sound that she already wants to hear again.

"It’s nice to meet you too, Clarke."

They have only talked over text, never even a phone call, and she finds that she quite likes the sound of his voice and the way it sounds when he says her name.

"So should we go inside?" He asks, one hand motioning towards the door of the restaurant. Clarke nods and Bellamy smiles as he pulls open the door for her.

When his free hand comes to rest on the small of her back to guide her through the door she blames the shiver that hits her on the cold November wind.

***

"So tell me about yourself."

Clarke looks up, her fork halfway to her mouth, and Bellamy chuckles as he spears a piece of chicken with his own before chewing it happily. Clarke laughs and finishes her bite of pasta, takes a sip of water and dabs her mouth with her napkin. She’s surprised it’s taken almost twenty minutes of small talk to get to the personal questions.

"About myself?" He nods. "Okay, well. I’m pre-med, following in my mother’s footstep, I guess you could say. I don’t really have a lot of free time."

"So what do you like to do on the rare occasion that you have free time?"

"Go on dates with handsome strangers, apparently." She says it without even thinking and when she looks up he’s grinning at her with an eyebrow raised. Her face is heating up again but she just shrugs and tries to laugh it off. "Honestly? I’m sort of a homebody. I do hang out with your sister a lot though."

"Yeah, she mentioned that you two are close. She’s only a freshman, aren’t you a junior?" Clarke just nods as she spins her fork in her pasta.

"Yeah, but the age difference doesn’t really come up. She was in one of my classes when I was a freshman and I didn’t even know she was still in high school until she told me. O is one of the first friends I made here." His eyebrow is raised again and it makes her laugh. "What?"

"I’ve just never heard anyone call her that but me." Clarke wonders for a moment if maybe it pisses him off, her using this sacred nickname for his only sister, but he’s smiling so she thinks it’s probably okay.

"The past few months have been hard on her," he says quietly. "On both of us." Clarke can only nod and listen, knowing the story of their mother and how she got sick before succumbing to cancer two months ago. She knows that Bellamy was living in Somerville for work and had requested a transfer to Boston to be closer to his sister. The look on his face tells her that he knows that she knows all of this. "It’s just been a big change, that’s all." 

"I lost my dad right before I graduated high school," she says, her eyes trained on the napkin in her lap. She feels Bellamy’s hand ghost over hers where it sits on the table and it feels like too much and not enough at the same time. "That’s one of the reasons I chose to move here. I needed to just get away."

He nods like he understands, and he probably does, and he lets out a little cough and takes a drink of his beer.

"So, you said the age difference between you and Octavia doesn’t bother you. How do you feel about hanging out with someone that’s older?"

"I guess that depends on how much older," she laughs. "I’d say any age that starts with a two would be fine." Bellamy chuckles and leans forward, his elbows rested on the table.

"So the fact that I’m two hundred and twenty five doesn’t bother you?" he says playfully and she rolls her eyes.

"If that’s the case, you’re the best looking two hundred and twenty five year old that I’ve ever seen."

"You know that’s the second time tonight you’ve commented on my looks. I’m starting to think that you find me attractive." This time instead of feeling embarrassed she just smiles and shrugs.

"And here it is…" She makes a dramatic show of looking at her watch. "Seven thirty-nine and you have yet to comment on mine." He licks his lips and her eyes drop involuntarily to watch before shooting back up to look him in the eye.

"Clarke," he says, his eyes darker than they have been all night, reaching to take her hand, turning it so it’s laying palm side up underneath his own. "I think that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Her breath catches as his fingertips trail lightly back and forth against the inside of her wrist. He’s grinning when she looks up at him and she laughs and rolls her eyes as she pulls her hand back in front of her.

"You’re a real charmer, aren’t you?" She asks and he just shrugs, leaning back in his chair with a smug smirk. "Octavia mentioned you were something of a ladies’ man back in the day."

"Did she now?" Clarke nods and he rolls his eyes. "I wouldn’t go that far. I had girlfriends. Nothing really serious until college. What about you?"

She takes a drink of her water and shakes her head. “No girlfriends for me. Not even in college, which I’m sure comes as a shock.” He laughs loudly and she loves that she can pull that sound from him again. “I had a boyfriend. Finn. It…it didn’t work out.” She’s trying to be casual but failing miserably and they both know it.

"Yeah, I’ve been there." There’s a story there and she wants to know what it is but she also knows that a first date is not the time or place to get into messy ex stories. "But that’s a little heavy for a first date. Maybe we can save that for date two or three."

"You seem pretty confident about that." His eyes dart down to her lips and his tongue traces his bottom lip and it’s so incredibly sexy that she stares for half a beat too long.

"Just hopeful, I guess."

It’s then that the waiter comes to take their plates and Clarke barely registers him. They both shake their heads no when he asks if they’d like dessert and when he puts their bill on the table they both reach for it at the same time.

Bellamy laughs. “There is no way you’re paying for dinner.” Clarke rolls her eyes.

"Let me pay for half then, it’s only fair." Her hand is on half of the little booklet that holds the check and Bellamy’s is on the other. He reaches over with his free hand and slowly peels each of her fingers off the bill.

"Not going to happen," he says slowly, looking her right in the eye, and she sighs but concedes, letting go of the book and holding her hands up.

"Okay, but you’re letting me pay next time."

There’s an adorable little smile on his face when he pulls his wallet out of his back pocket and places a credit card with the check.

"You seem pretty confident about that," he says, a little gleam in his eye, and she sits back in her chair and smiles.

"Just hopeful, I guess."

***

She normally doesn’t kiss on the first date but this time?

This time she makes an exception.


	8. temptation

She’s never been good with temptation.

In fact if you were to look at the last eighteen years of Clarke’s life, you would find an entire lifetime of not being good with temptation. Stealing a cookie behind her mother’s back at three. Skipping Earth Skills at thirteen with Wells just because they wanted to see if they could get away with it.

Bellamy Blake at eighteen.

It’s wrong, on so many levels, and it’s one of the reasons that she’s just so damn into it.

There’s an Ark sanctioned party tonight for anyone under the age of twenty one and she knows he’ll be working the event. He’s a cadet so he would have probably gotten stuck working it anyways but she knows that he asked to work this party specifically.

Mostly because she told him she was going to be there.

There’s not much in the way of dressy clothes or makeup on the Ark so she spends extra time on her hair, curling the ends like she knows he likes.

(He came up behind her once, when her hair was down in messy curls, gripped her hip and told her she looked so fucking sexy with her hair like that.)

There are people everywhere when she arrives to the party and she searches the room until she spots him talking with one of the other cadets. He’s laughing at something that’s being said, his eyes crinkling at the corners and it makes her grin. Loud music starts pumping through the speakers and before she realizes what’s happening she’s being pulled into a crowd of dancing people.

The mood of the crowd is infectious and she’s losing herself to the music, her hips swaying in time with the beat.

She can feel his eyes on her before she can actually see him. He’s watching her, his eyes dark and mischievous and he smirks when she licks her lips. He motions with his eyes, and then a small tilt of his head towards a supply closet door set into a tiny hallway shooting off of the main room. She follows the movement with her eyes and then nods slightly before holding up one finger and he grins and heads towards the door.

She waits until the song is over and checks to make sure no one is paying attention to her. No one is, because nights like these are rare, and everyone cares more about themselves than what anyone else is doing. A guard smiles at her as she heads towards the supply closet and she briefly considers calling the whole thing off. Luckily he turns back to watch the crowd and she breathes a sigh of relief before pushing open the door.

"Bellamy?" She whispers into the dark and it doesn’t take long before his lips are on hers, one of his large hands tightening around her waist and the other anchoring itself into her hair.

"Took you long enough," he mumbles between kisses. She giggles when he sets her down on a tiny table in the corner, bottles of cleaner crashing to the floor as he fits himself between her legs. "Do you know how hard it was for me to watch you dancing and not being able to touch you?"

"I think I have an idea," she says, her voice strained as she presses against him fully. He lets out a growl as he tugs her back to his lips, his fingers tangled up in her curls.

"You wear your hair like this for me?" he asks, looking down at her as she bites her lip and nods. "Good."

Bellamy Blake is pure fire she thinks as he unbuckles his belt, his eyes never once leaving hers. And I am more than happy to burn.

What can she say? She’s never been good with temptation.


	9. Bellarke + Hands

There are four scars on the back of Bellamy’s right hand.

Clarke traces each one carefully when he’s sleeping on his stomach next to her, his hand resting in the space between them, watching quietly to make sure he doesn’t wake up from his peaceful slumber.

There’s a long dark scar along the side of his thumb that he got breaking up a knife fight their first week on Earth. A small faded scar rests on top of his middle knuckle from punching a wall after the guards on the Ark discovered Octavia and took her away.

Two tiny burn mars adorn his ring finger from his first attempt to light a fire. He likes to joke about not paying enough attention in Earth Skills and that he has the scars to prove it.

She traces these marks now, her fingertip moving light as a feather to trace the dips and valleys of his strong calloused hands. The hands of a man that works tirelessly every day to take care of their people, to take care of her.

Hands of a leader.

He mumbles in his sleep, his fingers closing around hers and she stills in the darkness until his breath evens out again. She watches as his back slowly rises and falls, his eyelashes resting on his cheek and it amuses her that no one else gets to see him like this. Peaceful, childlike, calm. Not the tough leader that everyone else knows. Not the fearsome soldier, not the overprotective brother.

When he’s like this she can see what he really is. Bellamy Blake. A boy turned man too soon. Not just a fighter and brother but also a lover and a friend. Everything wrapped up into this one man with his strong calloused hands that hold her close in the darkness of night.

She carefully tries to pull her hand out from under his but he tightens his grip and she realizes only now that he’s holding on to her for dear life, like even in sleep he’s afraid of losing her.

So she leaves her hand where it is because it brings them both the peace that they so desperately need and when she falls asleep she feels safe and warm and home.


	10. Kitchen AU Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you do a little AU fic about Bellarke talking about random things in the kitchen, in their underwear and just being completely flawless?

He wakes up alone.

Normally this isn’t out of the ordinary because he lives alone and it’s not often that he invites someone to stay the night. But last night he definitely fell asleep with Clarke tucked into his side and now it’s barely eight am and she’s nowhere to be found.

His first instinct is to be pissed that she bailed on him but then he hears humming coming from the kitchen so he grabs his boxers from where they were tossed carelessly onto the floor the night before and pulls them on before heading out of his bedroom.

She’s wearing nothing but the black button down he had on last night and a pair of white lace boy shorts and she looks downright fucking delectable. He moves quietly so he’s leaning against the fridge, watching as she flips pancakes in front of the stove. Her foot comes up to scratch the back of her leg lightly and he groans inwardly when her (his) shirt rises and all he can see are miles and miles of smooth tanned legs.

Somehow she still hasn’t noticed him there so he saunters up behind her and puts both of his hands on her hips which causes her to jump and smack his arm when she turns around.

"Damn it, Bellamy!" She cries and he’s still laughing as she holds her hand up to her heart. "You scared me to death!" He rolls his eyes and reaches for her again, pulls until she’s standing directly in front of him.

"Stop being so dramatic, Princess." He chuckles as he tucks a blonde curl behind her ear. "Nothing like a good scare to get your blood pumping in the morning." She raises an eyebrow and leans up on her toes so her lips are dangerously close to his ear.

"I could have thought of some better ways to get our blood pumping this morning but to each his own." Bellamy growls playfully and turns to catch her lips with his own.

"If that’s the case, then why in the hell did you even get out of bed?" Clarke kisses the tip of his nose cheerfully before heading back to the stove and he shakes his head laughing as he sits down on one of the bar stools that line his kitchen counter.

"I wanted to make you breakfast," she explains as she uses a whisk (where in the hell did he get a whisk?) on a bowl of eggs, whipping them quickly before pouring the mixture into a hot pan. She pours him a glass of orange juice and sets it in front of him. "I thought it would be nice."

He smiles as he takes a drink and catches her around the waist, pulling her onto his lap before she can head back to the stove.

"The eggs…" She starts but he shakes his head and nuzzles his nose into the side of her neck.

"Fuck the eggs," he says seriously and she giggles until his hand starts inching to the bottom of her (his) shirt, his fingers deftly undoing the last three buttons. She grabs his hand and he looks at her with a raised eyebrow but she doesn’t say anything, just gets up to turn off the burners and then looks at him over her shoulder as she walks back towards his bedroom.

He licks his lips slowly and then follows.


	11. bellarke + heatwave

There are a lot of things that Clarke likes about Earth.

The scenery, for one. The blueness of the sky and the deep, rich greens of the forest. The mountain range they can see from their camp. So many beautiful things that she could only dream about cooped up in the silver metal of the Ark.

She loves waking up to the sound of birds chirping nearby. It’s a peaceful, melodic sort of sound and sometimes when she’s not ready to face the day, she will just stay in her bed and listen.

There might be a lot of things she likes about Earth but there are certainly things that she doesn’t.

And today is a prime example of one of the things she doesn’t like: harsh weather.

They have been at their new camp for less than a month, a bigger area that can accommodate her mother and the others that came down from the Ark. After the events at Mt. Weather, and getting Bellamy, Finn and Octavia (with Lincoln in tow) back, it’s been fairly smooth sailing since leaving their old camp and heading towards the ocean.

Her mom keeps a thermometer in her pack and that’s where Clarke is headed now because this weather? This weather feels like absolute death.

"Mom?" Clarke calls out as she ducks her head into her mom’s tent. She doesn’t see her mom but she does see her pack, so she pulls the thermometer out to check the outside temperature. "107…you’ve got to be kidding me!"

The Ark might have been dark and boring and grey but at least it was temperature controlled.

"Clarke!"

She turns in the direction of the voice calling her name and sees a shirtless Bellamy standing in the doorway of her mom’s tent, his hand coming up to wipe sweat off of his forehead.

"You look like I feel," he says with a smirk and she rolls her eyes and shows him the thermometer.

"It’s 107 degrees today," Clarke says ruefully. "We have to think of some way to keep everyone cool."

Bellamy grins. “That’s why I’m here. Jasper thinks we should go down to that lake we saw on the way here.” Clarke frowns, shaking her head as she thinks it over.

"I don’t know, Bellamy. We don’t know who or what is out there. This area is new to us, we don’t know what we could run into."

Bellamy groans and drops his head back. “Come on, Princess. Don’t you think we all deserve to have a little fun?” It’s then that Jasper decides to peek his head in and Clarke laughs when she sees his hopeful expression.

"Yeah, Clarke! Please!!" Bellamy chuckles and looks at Clarke, who sighs and raises her hands in front of her in defeat.

"Okay, okay! You guys win! Get everyone that wants to go together and we’ll leave in fifteen minutes."

Jasper grins and pulls his head back out of the tent and Bellamy rolls his eyes when they hear him yelling “Swim day!!” at the top of his lungs outside.

It takes them twenty minutes to reach the lake and they send a few scouts around the perimeter to make sure no one is going to spear them when they jump in.

Jasper doesn’t think that’s funny and Clarke has to bite back a little laugh at the look on his face when Bellamy says it out loud.

Everyone is kind of just standing around, sleeves pushed up and pants rolled up as far as they will go, and Clarke knows they are all nervous to get into this body of water they have never seen before.

Here goes nothing, she thinks as she toes off her shoes before pulling off her socks, pants and then her shirt, leaving her only in her bra and underwear. She doesn’t miss the way Bellamy looks her up and down, and then once more, before licking his lips and popping open the top button of his pants.

"What are you guys waiting for?" Bellamy calls out and he smirks when he catches Clarke staring at him. She huffs and looks away but she can see him laugh to himself before she does. "Let’s go!"

She’s barely been in the water for five minutes before Bellamy comes up and splashes in her in the face as he laughs out loud.

"What was that for?" She asks sputtering, water dripping down her face and from the ends of her hair.

Bellamy shrugs. “You look hot.” She rolls her eyes and pushes her hair out of her face.

"It’s over a hundred degrees outside, we all look hot."

He reaches over and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear before grinning down at her.

"That’s not what I meant," he says with a wink and he’s gone before she even has a chance to respond.

She watches the way the muscles in his arms move when he starts to swim away and before she knows what she’s doing she’s splashing him back.

"What was that for?" He asks with a smirk and she laughs.

"I don’t know. I guess you just looked hot."


	12. Bellarke - "Stop trying to cheer me up!" or "You want me to do what?”

This whole thing was her stupid idea.

She’s the one that pulled him out of his tent, his warm tent, because she wanted to start scouting the area around their new camp. She’s the one that insisted that they go alone so they didn’t alert the grounders or reapers. And she’s the one that promised they would be back before the snow storm her mother warned them about hit, the one Abby said was going to be a “doozy”.

Their simple trek into the woods became a nightmare day on Earth the second the snow started to fall and they realized they were already miles away from their camp.

The only spot of good luck they have had so far is the cave they are currently huddled in which has managed to keep out the snow but has so far failed miserably at keeping away the cold.

Needless to say, this is all Clarke’s fault.

She’s in the corner by the fire they built, digging through their packs for anything that will keep them warm. Luckily he keeps a blanket in his, but it’s small and will barely be big enough for one of them, let alone both. It’s in a pile next to the fire, along with a pair of socks and bags of nuts and berries from Clarke’s pack.

"This is so stupid."

She looks up sharply when he speaks out loud, probably because neither of them have spoken since holing up in this damn cave, and she frowns as she scoots closer to the fire.

"I’m sorry," she says sincerely. "I honestly thought we’d be back before the storm came in." He rolls his eyes and sighs as he settles himself next to her.

"Stop trying to cheer me up," he says sarcastically and she raises an eyebrow questioningly. "By apologizing." She rolls her eyes and he chuckles to himself as he reaches for the blanket and lays it over their feet.

"Thank you," she says with a small smile. He just nods and grabs a bag of nuts, pops one in his mouth as he thinks back to his schooling when they talked about staying warm in cold temperatures in Earth Skills.

Share body heat in a “too-cold” scenario by stripping out of wet or damp clothes and lying close to someone else, preferably under a dry blanket.

Shit.

"Uhh…Clarke? I have an idea to keep warm but you’re not going to like it." He doesn’t say anything else and Clarke looks at him expectantly.

"Okay…what is it?"

"We could share the blanket," he says stupidly and she looks pointedly down at the blanket as if to say that they are already. "I mean…don’t you remember Earth Skills?" She just shrugs and he sighs because frankly, she’s not getting it. "Look, if we take off our clothes, we can share body heat and stay warm!"

"You want me to do what?" She asks incredulously and he rolls his eyes.

"Take off your clothes, Princess." Her jaw drops and under normal circumstances he would laugh because of the absurdity of it all but right now he just wants to get warm. "Look, I don’t like it any more than you do…"

She scoffs. “For some reason, I doubt that.”

"What in the hell is that supposed to mean?" She doesn’t say anything else as she stands up and starts to unbutton her pants. He looks up in surprise but then stands up too, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it on the ground near the fire. His hand is on the top button of his pants when she clears her throat quietly. She’s looking down, still fully dressed, when he looks at her. She sighs and rolls her eyes.

"Will you at least turn around?" He nods dumbly and turns around, quickly dropping his pants but leaving his underwear and socks on.

"You don’t have to get fully…undressed," he says without looking at her. A full minute passes before she says anything else.

"You can turn around now," she says and when he does she’s already under the blanket on her side with her clothes propped up under her head like a pillow. He does the same with his and gets underneath the blanket with her, his arm going to move around her waist. "What are you doing?"

"Getting us warm," he answers in annoyance. "What does it look like I’m doing?"

"I don’t know but your hands are freezing!" She cries when his hand comes into contact with the bare skin of her stomach. "This is ridiculous."

He doesn’t say anything, just pulls her closer as he intertwines their bare legs together, and she sighs as she leans back into him.

"This is a lot warmer,” she admits quietly a few moments later and he hums sleepily in response.

"Get some sleep, Clarke. It’s going to be a long walk back to camp tomorrow."

***

The cave is dark and quiet when he wakes up a few hours later and Clarke is still sleeping soundly, her body completely wrapped around his.

He knows that he should probably wake her up so they can head back to camp but he’s warm and somehow ridiculously comfortable so he just holds her tighter and goes back to sleep.


	13. Bellarke + "You forgot to say the magic word."

He fights with her on purpose.

It’s fun to see her get worked up in front of everyone else, her face turning red and her chest heaving, narrowing her eyes because she knows exactly what he’s doing.

An angry Clarke is a very sexy Clarke

"You’re such an asshole," she says later when she’s in his tent, her lips chasing his as she pushes his jacket off of his shoulders.

"And you love it, don’t you Princess?" She lets out a huff at the nickname and he chuckles, still keeps his lips just out of reach when she stretches up to kiss him.

"Bellamy…" It’s practically a whine, her fingers are gripping his shoulders so tight it almost hurts and he loves every second of it. He’s just fucking with her now, kissing everything but her mouth, his lips moving over her neck until she’s practically keening out his name. "Damn it Bellamy, just kiss me."

"You forgot to say the magic word," he teases, his tongue tracing the shell of her ear and she swears under her breath as she moves her head to give him better access.

"Jesus, Bellamy, please," she begs and he smirks against her neck, his arms coming down to pick her up by her thighs, forcing her legs to wrap around his waist.

When he finally kisses her they sigh in unison and she moans when he teases her bottom lip with his tongue.

Kissing Clarke has somehow become his favorite drug.

She pants his name in his ear and he almost stumbles on the walk to his bed because she’s just too fucking sexy. He drops her unceremoniously on his bed and she laughs, a deep throaty sound, and if he doesn’t have her soon he thinks he might die. 

He’s being dramatic. He doesn’t care.

She moves to leave afterwards and it’s the last thing that he wants her to do so he reaches for her, curves one hand around her hip and pulls her back to him.

"You should stay," he whispers, his face buried in her neck as he tucks her into his side.

"What’s the magic word?"


	14. Jealous Bellamy AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bellamy seeing Clarke and Finn officially together and he actually gets jealous but doesn't understand why? So he keeps trying to figure out why it really bothers him seeing them together, then he realizes that he's in love with her.

The news of Clarke and Finn making things official spreads through the camp like wildfire.

Bellamy doesn’t give a shit about any of it. It’s teenage drama to him and at twenty three years old the last thing he cares about is what a couple of kids want to do with their time. The only thing that he cares about is the safety of their people, which now includes the survivors that came down from the Ark.

Kane and Abby are “in charge” now, but he knows that his people, the delinquents, will only listen to him and/or Clarke. He had pulled Clarke aside the day after they were all reunited and told her it was time to explain that fact to her mother and Kane. Kane had agreed that they should continue to be in a leadership position, especially since they had lived on Earth longer, and so Bellamy and Clarke were left in charge of the delinquents and they were working side by side with Kane and Abby to figure out what their next step should be.

As of now, none of them know exactly what that is so they have been living day to day at their new, bigger camp.

It took less than two weeks at said camp for Clarke and Finn to come out as a couple which they did by holding hands at the campfire one night after dinner. Bellamy’s eyes had shot straight to Raven, who sat with her back stiff and her eyes straight forward, no emotion crossing her face at all.

He had waited all night for Raven to show up in his tent again, hurt and broken and looking for solace, but she didn’t and he had found that he was glad. Raven was too strong to let Finn get to her again and Bellamy was proud of her for that.

His stomach turns the first time he sees Finn laugh and lean over to kiss Clarke on her cheek and he doesn’t know why but it makes him angry. Maybe it’s because Clarke is cuddling by the fire with her new boyfriend when there are important things to be done around camp.

Yeah, that’s all it is.

***

"I don’t know what to say to that, Bellamy, but Finn thinks…"

Bellamy groans and holds up a hand to cut Clarke off. “Finn thinks? Since when we do care what Finn thinks about anything? Last time I checked, we’re the ones in charge.”

"Bellamy, you’re being unreasonable," Clarke sighs, a frown forming on her lips as she rests her hands on her hips. "Finn is just trying to help."

"Yeah, and the only reason you care is because he’s sleeping in your bed every night," Bellamy scoffs and his eyes go wide when Clarke reaches up and slaps him, his cheek on fire where her hand makes contact with his skin. 

"Don’t you ever speak to me like that again." She says darkly and it’s the first time he’s ever been legitimately scared of the girl.

He reaches out for her arm when she passes by him on her way out of his tent but she yanks it away before he can touch her.

***

Clarke glares at him that night when she gets up to go to bed, Finn in tow, and he almost breaks his hand when he takes a walk alone and punches his fist into the truck of a tree.

***

Jasper asks him about his bruised knuckles a few days later.

"Dude, what happened to your hand?"

Bellamy looks down at his cracked knuckles, the skin an angry red and still swollen and cracked, and shrugs.

"Punched a tree," he says simply and Jasper looks at him confused.

"Why in the hell would you do that?" Bellamy sighs and rolls his eyes.

"I don’t know, I just did." It comes out harsher than he intends for it to but it makes Jasper back off all the same.

He doesn’t even know what he would say to explain why he did it in the first place. Because Clarke was rubbing her relationship with Finn in his face? Why does he even care?

It’s not like he’s jealous or anything.

***

"You’re totally jealous!"

Bellamy looks sideways at Octavia, who is roasting a piece of deer meat over the fire next to him.

"What in the hell are you talking about?"

She points to Clarke and Finn. “You’re jealous. It’s obvious. That’s why you’ve been so short with Clarke lately. You’re jealous of her relationship with Finn.”

Bellamy rolls his eyes. “Why? Because I’m so in love with Clarke or something?”

"No!" Octavia laughs. "That’s not what I meant at all. I mean, you and Clarke used to be really close. Being co-leaders and all that. But now that she’s with Finn…"

Bellamy has to admit that it does kind of makes sense. But even then… “I’m not jealous.”

He watches as Clarke runs her hand down Finn’s thigh to rest on his knee and he tightens his jaw as his hand curls into a fist at his side.

It’s Octavia’s turn to roll her eyes. “Whatever you say, Bell.”

***

It takes another three weeks before he realizes why he’s been acting so crazy lately.

He’s pretty sure he’s in love with Clarke Griffin.

It hits him all at once. They are in his tent working out the hunting schedule for the week and she tells him to put Finn down when he asks her who she wants in her hunting party.

For some reason the words “I want Finn” coming out of her mouth make his heart tighten and it’s in that moment that he realizes he is deeply and truly fucked.

"Of course you do," he scoffs and she raises an eyebrow as if to ask if he’s really doing this again. He just rolls his eyes and writes down the other names she lists off, careful not to show any emotion about his recent revelation.

”Bellamy, what is going on with you?” Clarke asks after the schedule is finished and they are standing in what he can only describe as an awkward silence.

"What are you talking about?" He asks, knowing that she can see right through his bullshit. She’s probably the only person besides Octavia that can.

She frowns. “You’ve been distant and cold for weeks. Did I…are you mad at me or something?”

A million and one things that he wants to say cross his mind in that moment. Yes, I’m mad because you spend more time with Finn than you do on your leadership duties. Because you spend more time with him than you do with me.

Because I think I might be in love with you.

But he doesn’t say anything at all, just shakes his head and shoves the written schedule in her hand before pushing out of his tent into the early morning air.


	15. Bellarke AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The rest of the camp starts noticing how they cannot find any of their leaders at the same time and someone walks in on them together

"Have you guys seen Clarke or Bellamy?"

Jasper sighs as Monty and Raven shake their heads in unison, an array of gadgets sitting on the makeshift table they are working at.

"What’s wrong?" Raven asks, the words "this time" unsaid but very much implied.

Jasper just shakes his head. “Nothing, I think. I don’t know. I just…I haven’t seen either of them all day and I’m a little worried.”

Monty throws a glance at Raven, who nods, and they stand up together.

"We’ll help you look," Monty says and Jasper grins and claps his best friend on the shoulder.

"Thanks buddy. Wouldn’t want Earth Mom and Dad to think we don’t care about them right?" Raven raises an eyebrow and Jasper just laughs. "Don’t ask."

***

"Hey, any of you seen Bellamy or Clarke?"

There are at least fifteen of their youngest people sitting around the campfire and they look up when Jasper’s little search party walks over to them. Raven is the one who asks and a kid Jasper doesn’t really know, he thinks his name is Tommy, is the one who answers her.

"I saw Bellamy head towards the drop ship awhile ago," he says and Jasper frowns.

"The drop ship? I was just over there and didn’t see him." The kid just shrugs and Jasper rolls his eyes. "Thanks for the help," he says sarcastically before turning to Monty and Raven. "To the drop ship it is."

***

"Wait…did you hear that?"

Monty holds his arm up so fast that Jasper practically runs into it. He lets out a grunt and Monty shushes him again. They stand in absolute silence and Jasper leans over towards Monty.

"What are we listening for?" Jasper whispers loudly and Monty holds up a finger to his mouth. Jasper is about to roll his eyes when he hears it too. A bump comes from above them, followed by a crash of something falling down.

Raven shoots them a worried look before she rushes to the stairs, pulling them down quickly as Jasper and Monty jog to catch up to her. Jasper grabs her arm when they reach the second floor of the drop ship before she can climb the second flight of stairs.

"Raven…wait!" She twirls around and pushes him back.

"What if a grounder got in when we weren’t paying attention and is exacting revenge on Clarke and Bellamy for torturing one of their people? What if it’s Murphy?!" Jasper sighs at her desperate tone and nods, stepping back as Raven climbs the few stairs to the ceiling before throwing open the hatch. She freezes, her body half in the third level and half in the second.

"Raven…what is it? What’s going on in there?" Monty asks frantically as she climbs back down the steps slowly.

Her eyes are wide and Jasper thinks that she almost looks scared. “Raven, what in the hell…” He doesn’t get a chance to finish because Clarke is coming down the steps, Bellamy not far behind. Both of them look flushed and a little rumpled. Clarke’s pulling her hair back and securing it with a hair tie while Bellamy clears his throat.

Jasper looks between the two of them, and then back at Raven, and then back at Clarke and Bellamy.

"No…freaking…way," he stutters, and Clarke’s face turns an even deeper pink. "No…this isn’t…you two are…?"

"Look, this is fucking awkward enough as it is okay. Can you guys just not make a big deal out of this?" Bellamy asks before glancing at Clarke.

She takes a deep breath and then nods. “And, please don’t say anything to anyone. We’re not…we’re not really sure what this is and we’d prefer to keep it between us until we are.”

Jasper looks over to see Raven and Monty wearing matching dumbfounded expressions.

"Okay," Jasper says when he looks back at Bellamy and Clarke. "Yeah, of course. Umm..guys? Let’s go."

Raven opens her mouth to say something but closes it quickly and heads towards the door. Jasper has to physically pull Monty away, who’s just standing there blinking stupidly.

None of them speak until they are back outside and headed towards Jasper & Monty’s tent.

"Did that really just happen?" Raven asks, looking behind her at the drop ship. Jasper laughs.

"It was only a matter of time before Mom and Dad got together," he says causing Monty to crack up as they reach their tent and push their way inside.

Raven is left standing outside of the tent, her hands on her hips as she looks after them in confusion.

"Okay seriously? Will one of you please explain what that means?"


	16. Bellarke Future AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Years later and Bellamy and Clarke are still dancing around each other. They share the same cabin, but different rooms. Bellamy is getting really sick of this.

Life on Earth gets easier every year.

The first year was by far the most difficult. Constant fear of the grounders and the Mountain Men made things somewhat of a living hell. They lost over half of the original hundred but gained over three times that amount when the survivors came down from the Ark. Add in the group of surviving grounders that had followed Lincoln to the Ark camp and that gave them almost two hundred people living there by the end of that first year.

It was easier to build themselves a decent camp with the extra hands and by the end of the second year they had what resembled a very small town. There was the medical building, headed by Abby and Clarke, and the armory that housed all of their weapons. There are wood cabins, each housing two to six people each.

Bellamy and Clarke decide to become roommates at the beginning of the third year.

It makes the most sense because they are still in a leadership position in the camp, mostly over the younger of their people and most of their decision making or planning takes place at odd hours of the day or night. They each have their own room, with a small kitchen and bathroom area near the front.

It’s not much in the grand scheme of things but Bellamy likes it. He jokes around with Clarke sometimes that they are like the early American settlers that they learned about in Earth History.

Their cabin sits away from the rest in a small clearing and the first thing Clarke had done upon moving in was a little landscaping to give them a front yard. There are small wildflowers growing along a path that she had made using river rocks that Bellamy and Jasper had collected for her. She had spent nearly a week digging in the soft dirt, refusing Bellamy’s help no matter how many times he asked, burying the smooth flat rocks until it had created a small winding path leading to the front door of the cabin.

The start of the fourth year brought with it the first round of babies.

A lot of couples had formed over the past three years, most of them married in ceremonies officiated by Kane, and it was natural for the next step to be children.

Abby and Clarke were busy in the medical building, babies bringing along a whole new set of worries and preparation anxiety, but by the time the fourth baby was born they were experts at it. Clarke loved to tell Bellamy all about them at night, when they sat in front of their fireplace drinking tea.

Their little civilization was thriving. They had small farms that grew food and raised livestock. Crime was practically nonexistent on account of the fact that everyone worked together to further their growth as a people. Everyone had their job to do and no one complained.

Bellamy ran their small military, a group of men and women that routinely watched the perimeter of their camp and kept a close eye on their armory. Most of the grounders had volunteered for military jobs and Lincoln was his second in command, followed closely by Jasper who was, by far, his best shooter.

Their military wasn’t used often, and Bellamy was beyond thankful for that but he knew that there would undoubtedly be other dangers in the future so they must be prepared. They ran drills and honed their skills, both in combat and weapons, on the chance that someday they might be needed.

Kane and Abby were married in the summer of the fifth year.

Clarke had come home and told him the news, her eyes rimmed with red that he knew stemmed from memories of her father. Bellamy had no words for her, nothing that could possibly make her feel better, so he had simply tugged her to him and held her in their kitchen.

He’s not really sure when he fell in love with Clarke.

Sometimes he thinks it was when he watched her working in their front yard, her skilled doctor’s hands working methodically to create something beautiful out of nothing. Other times he thinks it was during their long talks by the fire at night, her legs pulled up underneath her and her blonde curls spilling over her shoulder.

Some days he wonders if he should even bother considering they have lived together for years and she’s never given him the slightest indication that she feels for him the way that he feels for her.

It’s not until a cold night in December, their sixth winter on Earth being a particularly harsh one, and Bellamy is watching as Clarke sits shivering in front of their fireplace, that he decides that he can’t keep his feelings to himself anymore. He has a cup of hot tea in each hand and he hands one to Clarke before sitting on the floor next to her.

"Helluva winter, eh?" He says and she giggles a little and nods, pulls the wool blanket that’s wrapped around her off of her shoulders to drape over both of their legs. He scoots closer to her, his arm brushing hers under the blanket and he doesn’t miss the tiny breath she sucks in when their skin touches.

"That’s one way of putting it." She’s not looking at him and it’s driving him crazy. Everything about her seems to drive him crazy lately. He can’t be in the same room with her without wanting to kiss her, hold her, just be with her.

It’s now or never.

"Clarke," he starts but before he can say anything else her fingers are in his hair and she’s pulling his mouth to hers. He kisses her back in earnest, despite his initial shock, one hand finding her hip easily while the other cards through her curls.

She pulls away first and he hates her a little for it but only because if it were up to him he would never stop kissing her.

"I’m sorry. I don’t know what got into me," she says and he frowns, watches as she shifts uncomfortably next to him. "I don’t expect you to feel like I do. I know you probably don’t." He chuckles a little and shakes his head as he pulls her back to him, his hand resting on the side of her neck.

"You’re insane," he laughs and she lets out a squeak when he tugs her so she’s practically sitting on his lap, his teeth playing at her bottom lip until she’s kissing him again.

It took six years to get the girl and he plans on enjoying every minute of every day with her for as long as he possibly can.


	17. Bellarke AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Maybe we could lie here for a minute, and I can just close my eyes? See what it’s like?"

"Do you ever think about what our lives would be like if we had been born on Earth?"

Bellamy’s eyes are closed, one arm propping his head up while his hand plays with Clarke’s hair as she lays on her back with her head on his stomach.

They play this game sometimes, the “what if” game and it’s almost always something completely off the wall. 

She turns her head to look at him when he doesn’t answer right away and his eyes slowly open when he feels her staring.

"I don’t know, I guess." She raises an eyebrow at his weak response and he chuckles. "Do you ever think about that?"

He can feel her nod before she turns over onto her stomach and rests her chin on his chest.

"I think about it sometimes, yeah. I think about what we would be like in that time period. What music we would have listened to or our favorite TV shows."

Bellamy nods. “Yeah, I think about that too.” They are quiet for a minute and Bellamy chuckles to himself. “Do you ever think about what it would be like if we weren’t in charge of a bunch of delinquents?”

Clarke laughs. “Yes, definitely. Maybe we could lie here for a minute, and I can just close my eyes? See what it’s like?” Bellamy leans down to kiss the top of her head.

"Do your thing, babe." She lets out an adorable giggle and moves so she’s on her back again and she lets out a sigh as she closes her eyes. He smiles and waits a minute before speaking out loud. "So, how is it?"

"Wonderful," she says with a little smile. "But only because you’re still with me."

Bellamy reaches down to carefully tuck a blonde curl behind her ear before resting his head back and closing his eyes.


	18. a mother knows

"You and Clarke…you were close. Weren’t you?"

Bellamy looks up at his current visitor, his vision blurred out of his swollen eye and the darkness not really helping either but he knows who it is regardless.

Abby is leaning against the door, luckily for him the new Camp Jaha (seriously, he wants to punch whoever thought that was a good idea) had a pretty metal cell waiting for him, her arms crossed over her dirty blue coveralls.

"I don’t know what you’re talking about," Bellamy answers coolly, hoping if he feigns indifference it will not only get Abby off his back but also take away the stinging feeling he has whenever he thinks about Clarke and the others and how he just wishes he knew what happened to them.

"I saw you," Abby says as she crosses the room to righten a fallen chair before taking a seat and facing him. "I saw the look on your face when you saw the message I left Clarke."

Bellamy snorts. “And that proves what?” Abby is treading dangerously close to something that Bellamy himself doesn’t really understand.

"It proves that you care about my daughter. It proves that you care about your people." Bellamy doesn’t say anything, the threat of tears too close to falling, and when he looks back at Abby she’s sitting with her hands between her knees and her eyes are fixed on the floor.

"What do you think happened to her? To the others?" Abby asks quietly and as much as he wants to fight against it he can’t help but feel for the woman.

Probably because she is feeling the loss of Clarke just like he is.

"I don’t know," he replies honestly. "Grounders, Mountain Men, something else entirely. You people don’t understand the dangers of Earth. Everything looks all pretty and magical up there on the Ark but the truth is lady, you don’t know a damn thing about what is going on down here."

Abby takes a deep breath.

"Then tell me everything I need to know to get Clarke back."

Bellamy tells her everything that he can because he knows that he needs Clarke back just as much as Abby does.

In some ways, maybe even more.

***  
He’s the first person Clarke hugs when they finally get them out of Mount Weather.

Bellamy feels like his chest is going to explode when she runs in his direction, her blonde hair flying behind her as she launches herself in his arms.

"I thought you were dead," she says as she grips him tightly and he chuckles as he tightens his arms around her.

"Nah, you can’t get rid of me that easily," he says jokingly but when she pulls away to look up at him he can see the look in her eyes, the same one he’s had in his for weeks, and he pulls her to him again. "I’m not going anywhere."

Abby is looking at him from a few feet away, her eyebrow arched and a smirk on her lips as she watches their reunion. Bellamy has felt a kinship with the woman since the Ark came to Earth, both of them searching and fighting for the same thing.

He offers her an honest smile before closing his eyes to hug her daughter again.


	19. Bellarke Modern AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: My neighbour’s sister got the wrong house number and barged into my apartment AU

"Jasper! If you are still in the shower I swear on everything that is holy I will…"

Bellamy looks up from his textbook to see a gorgeous blonde standing in his now open doorway and watches in amusement as the look on her face goes from pissed off to shocked in a matter of seconds.

"You’re not Jasper," she states lamely and Bellamy shakes his head and chuckles.

”No, I am definitely not Jasper,” he says with a grin. “This is 4B. Jasper is in 4A.”

The blonde shifts uncomfortably from one foot to the other. “I’m Clarke, Jasper’s stepsister. I take it you know him?”

"We’re buddies," Bellamy nods and stands up to shake Clarke’s hand. "It’s nice to finally meet you Clarke. I’m Bellamy Blake." Clarke returns the handshake, her hand soft and half the size of his own.

"So I also take it that Jasper has mentioned me before?" She replies, a frown tugging at her lips as she pulls her hand back slowly.

Bellamy laughs. “Yes, but nothing bad. I promise.”

They are standing in comfortable silence when they hear a door slam outside and then a voice coming from the doorway.

"Clarke? What are you doing in Bellamy’s apartment? Do you guys know each other?"

Bellamy hides a grin as Clarke sighs, a light blush creeping up her cheeks.

"No…I thought this was your apartment," she says quietly and Jasper barks out a laugh.

"Silly girl, this is Bellamy’s apartment," he replies sarcastically, pointing to Bellamy as if to punctuate his point.

Clarke rolls her eyes. “Yeah, I got that. So now that we have ‘Embarrass Clarke’ checked off of today’s to do list can we please go see this movie?”

Bellamy watches in amusement as the siblings argue, something he’s used to doing with his own sister Octavia.

"Yeah, yeah. Let’s go." Jasper glances at Bellamy. "Bell, do you wanna come with?"

Clarke’s eyes go wide and Bellamy bites back a smile at her expression. Something between surprise and wanting to kill her brother for asking.

"No, I wouldn’t want to impose on a family thing."

Jasper scoffs. “What family thing? Clarke wants to see that new Ben Affleck movie but no one wanted to go with her so she told me if I did she’d make up a lie to get me out of going to my grandma’s for Thanksgiving this year. Trust me man, you wouldn’t be imposing. If anything, you’d be saving me from having to sit through two hours of bad acting alone.”

Clarke is just standing there with her jaw dropped and Bellamy chuckles when she punches Jasper in the arm.

"Dick."

"Brat."

Bellamy shakes his head as he reaches to grab the coat that is hanging on the back of his arm chair.

"Let’s go kids, before you kill each other."

Jasper pumps a fist in the air in triumph and heads out the door first, mumbling something about “Stupid Ben Affleck and his stupid hair.” Clarke rolls her eyes as she follows Bellamy out of the apartment, waiting beside him as he locks it behind them.

"You know you should really consider doing that more often," she says as he pulls the key out of the lock.

"What? Break up sibling arguments?"

She laughs and shakes her head. “No, lock your door.”

Bellamy grins. “But if I did that then how would beautiful women like yourself just let themselves in?” He likes the way she looks with her cheeks flushed pink and thinks he’s going to enjoy making her blush as often as possible over the course of the day.

He winks at her before grabbing her hand and tugging her down the hall.

"Now come on, before we miss Ben Affleck and his stupid hair."


	20. i can finally breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SPOILERS FOR 2X04!! Prompt & notes will be at the end of the fic!

A shot rings out somewhere in the distance and Bellamy flinches when it’s followed by a shout and another shot.

"Bellamy, did you hear that?"

Octavia comes up beside him and he nods. “It sounded close. Maybe grounders were trying to get into camp.” He looks back at Mel and Monroe, both tired from their trek through the trees, and sighs. “We have to get them back as fast as we can, O. They aren’t going to be able to take this walk much longer.”

"I know," Octavia agrees. "Let’s keep going."

It feels like it takes forever for them to finally see the lights of Camp Jaha appear over the next ridge. Bellamy slows his pace when they get closer to the gates and holds out his arm when Octavia tries to pass him.

"Wait…"

"What’s wrong?" Octavia asks, one arm around Mel’s waist to keep the injured girl on her feet.

"You heard those shots before," he explains. "Security out here is going to be tight. I’ve seen these so called soldiers. They shoot first and think later.”

"So what do we do?"

Bellamy grabs his flashlight out of his pack. “We let them know we’re home.”

Aiming the flashlight towards the center of camp, Bellamy clicks the on button once and then clicks it again to turn it off. He repeats the action three more times and moments later a guard calls down from the gate.

"Who’s there?" The stern voice asks and Bellamy recognizes it as one of the guards that arrested him.

"Bellamy Blake. I have three people with me and two of them are hurt. We need to be let inside." He tries to stay calm, knowing that he’s most definitely a wanted man by the now Chancellor Kane.

"Let them in!" The guard yells and Bellamy sighs in relief when the gates open.

"We need Abby Griffin," Bellamy says when they are safely inside the walls. "These two are injured and they need medical attention now." The guard motions to someone to bring over two stretchers and Mel looks back at Bellamy after they’ve placed her on one of the stretchers.

"Thank you for saving me," she says and Bellamy smiles slightly before turning back to his sister.

"Octavia, you should go with them. Explain to the doctors what happened out there. The faster Monroe gets that antidote the better."

Octavia nods quickly and jogs to catch up to the stretchers. Bellamy waits until he can’t see them anymore before turning back to the guard.

"What happened here earlier? We heard shots when we were in the woods." Bellamy can see the flash of guilt cross over the guard’s face and Bellamy’s hand clenches at his side. "Who was shot?"

"Two women were outside of the gate and we thought they were grounders."

Bellamy reaches out and grabs the guard by the jacket. “Who in the hell was shot?!”

"Me."

Bellamy turns around sharply when he hears the voice behind him and it takes him almost a minute to realize who’s standing in front of him.

She’s covered in mud from head to toe and her blonde hair is dark and matted to her forehead. Her face is a mess of blood and dirt but the look in her eyes makes his breath catch in his throat.

"Clarke…I thought you were…"

He doesn’t get a chance to finish his sentence because she’s rushing towards him, her arms wrapping tight around his shoulders and he chuckles a little when he relaxes into her hug.

"Yeah, me too," she says quietly, her face buried into his neck as she holds him close. "You wouldn’t believe what I went through to get here. Ow!" She pulls away when his arm brushes hers and he scowls as he looks down at it.

"They shot you?" He asks angrily, tossing a look back at the guard who is now standing awkwardly to the side.

"And Anya," Clarke says sadly. "She’s dead."

Bellamy scoffs. “And you’re all torn up about that why? Her people are the ones that took you all away.”

Clarke looks at him confused. “What are you talking about? We’ve been at Mount Weather. Bellamy, they are doing horrible things up there and most of our people are still there.”

By the time she’s done explaining the insanely disturbing details of her experience with Mount Weather Bellamy is seething with anger.

"Clarke, we have to get them out of there," he says seriously and she nods in agreement.

"I know, it’s awful and they have no idea what’s really going on. Bellamy, we have to talk to my mother. We have to convince her to let us get our friends back."

Bellamy rolls his eyes. “How is your mother going to help us, Clarke? Last I saw she was sneaking out a bunch of criminals in the middle of the night. I’m surprised Kane let her live after that.”

Clarke barks out a small laugh. “Not only did he let her live, he made her chancellor.” Bellamy’s eyes widen before he chuckles a little as he shakes his head.

"Wow, so I guess you really are the princess now, aren’t you?" He gives her a little smirk when Clarke shoots him a dirty look.

"Come on," she says as she reaches for his hand. "We need to find my mother." He lets her pull him through the doors of the ark because she’s here and alive. It’s something that he didn’t expect to feel so thankful for but he does. But just like always, one good thing on Earth leads to something bad.

The battle to find her might be over but the war has just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: So a TON of people requested a Bellarke reunion/Bellamy reacts to Clarke being shot and this was the result of that. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
